


reuniting

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay dads, Kissing, M/M, Reunions, lots of studying alphari, not literally but they'd adopt patrik and tactical if they could, rated T for allusions to sex but nothing happens in the fic except some cuddling and kissing, soft and sweet, speaking of which
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: Jonas and Barney reunite after being apart for so, so long, and it feels so good to be physically together again.
Relationships: Jonas "Kold" Andersen/Barney "Alphari" Morris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	reuniting

**Author's Note:**

> this is almost a drabble but its rather long for a drabble so. think of this as a drabble but i added a very lengthy conversation and a lot of dramatic alphari-loving scenes

“Welcome home, love.”

“ ‘s good to be home,” Jonas mumbles into the hug that engulfs him.

And it really is, especially with who he’s coming home to. He may be four years younger than Jonas, but Barney is just the right kind of stable and loving and unshakeable that Jonas needs. Sometimes they’re playful, sometimes they’re serious, sometimes they’re quiet cuddles and Jonas hiding from his migraines in the crook of Barney’s neck, but Barney has always been there for him. Even tonight, he’s so prepared, he has everything thought of down to the candles Jonas likes. A faint vanilla-cookie scent fills the air, just enough to make the space warm and welcoming while not being so strong that it overstimulates Jonas’s fragile nerves, and the candle’s soft, natural light eases Jonas’s eyes of the pain of his phone screen. The candle flickers silently on the table, laid with silverware and takeout pasta and a luxurious red tablecloth. For now, though, Jonas ignores it.

There are more important things to think about, like Barney’s lips on his and his hands around Jonas’s waist and how broad his chest feels and how tightly he holds onto Jonas, as though they’ve been apart for years. “Missed you,” Jonas murmurs against Barney’s cheek.

“Missed you too,” Barney says softly, and he proves it by picking Jonas up and spinning them around, both giggling with delight, just once, twice, and then setting Jonas back down with a kiss. “ ‘m glad you’re here now.”

“Me too,” Jonas smiles. “You’ve kept working out, huh? You’re looking pretty good,” he says as he scans his eyes up and down Barney’s lanky body, “even better in person than over a screen.”

Barney gives Jonas a wink at that. “There’s a lot of things that are better in person,” he says with a suggestive hand trailing up over the backside of Jonas’s thigh. “But dinner first, love.”

“Sounds good to me.”

They enjoy their food and a mixture of comfortable silence blended with catching up for the first time they’ve been able to touch and hold each other in months. It’s so nice to be able to do all the silly little things again. Their toes brush against each other under the table, soft socks and little love-taps to each other’s calves, and Jonas can’t seem to stop smiling. On more than a few occasions, he finds himself staring at Barney, tracing every feature with eager eyes.

“Come on, don’t make me blush,” Barney teases after the fifth time or so. “Hurry up and eat, we can play strip poker when we’re done.” He waggles his eyebrows seductively, but only gets a tap to his leg and an eye-roll from Jonas as he bites another piece of chicken.

“You’ll have to teach me how to play poker again, I think I’ve forgotten,” Jonas jokes in return, harking back to when he has played dumb and easily bested Barney in several hands of poker. “Anyway, how’s the team?” He’s been working remotely, but today was his first day out of quarantine, and he hasn’t had a chance to go into the office for all the paperwork he’s had to do today.

Barney’s smile warms a bit, in a more friend-loving than Jonas-loving way. “Good,” he says. “Ah, we might have a Patrik situation on our hands again,” he adds with a bite of his pasta.

“Really?” Jonas says through his own food. “Who?”

“Ed- Tactical. He’s always on his phone, smiling at something.” Chuckling, Barney rolls his eyes. Ah, young love. “Nicolaj says it’s Blaber.”

Against his will, Jonas’s eyes go wide. “Oh, that must be rough.” He’s only ever loved Barney since they were on the same team, but he’s seen how rough inter-team relationships can be, what with Mihael and Kobbe after Splyce. “They can’t even see each other right now, right?”

“Technically no, but they’re kids,” Barney says, shrugging and sipping his water. “Ed goes out pretty much every day to meet up with him. I think they do it at the park.”

“I hope you don’t mean do it, do it,” Jonas says with a meaningful wink.

“What-” His face looks so adorably disgusted that Jonas can’t help but laugh. “No!” Barney protests, “Jonaaaaaaas!”

“I’m joking!” Jonas says, “I’m joking!” It feels so nice, to be able to joke and laugh with his boyfriend again, to feel his grin in the air around them and, later, to feel his grin with skin on skin. “Ed seems like a sweet kid,” he says at last. “I hope it works out for him.”

“Yeah, me too. He’s already started asking for relationship advice from Core, and Nicolaj, too,” Barney adds, sending a short rush of worry through Jonas’s system.

“Oh, no, not Nicolaj.”

Drily, Barney chuckles. “Luckily Nicolaj knows where he went wrong. I think having us, Lucas and Core around will help both of them, though.”

Jonas nods. “So Ed is already the baby of the team, huh.”

“He is.”

Both Barney and Jonas smile, half to themselves, half to each other. Though dealing with Patrik’s heartbreak and woes had been rough, at times, they’re glad to have had the time with him that they did.

And maybe Jonas likes having a friend to guide and teach and take care of.

After their dinner, they don’t watch a movie - Jonas needs to be careful with how much time he spends watching a screen, his migraines have lessened but only if he’s careful about them - and instead settle onto the sofa, limbs entangled. There’s a card game on the coffee table, but in the end it goes ignored. Barney is a much better distraction.

His hands are just as Jonas remembers. They’re big, somewhat cool, always rough-skinned from the weather in Copenhagen but now a little softer with the California warmth, and they feel so nice splayed over Jonas’s back, holding him close. Although his hands haven’t changed much, Barney’s shoulders are wide, maybe even broader than they were before. Jonas likes running his fingers over their planes and edges, feeling the muscle and how it fades ever so slightly into a light softness over Barney’s stomach. He pinches Barney’s side just a little bit, fully expecting the response - a pinch to his cheek that snares his smile.

“Rude.”

“Remind me- who did the pinching first?”

They both laugh in the soft way lovers do, close enough to feel it on their skin. That’s another thing Jonas is glad to be present for, Barney’s voice. Just deep enough to send little sparks of excitement down Jonas’s back, yet still breathy and sweet at the right times. His little sighs are so lovely against Jonas’s lips.

Perhaps that’s what Jonas loves most. After all, Barney yelps and laughs so adorably when Jonas throws his beloved boyfriend over his shoulder and carts him off to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual this is a work of fiction! there is no reality behind this fic! do not show this fic or any others in this fandom to anyone whom the fic is about or who knows these people irl!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
